Trainee Days
by MikasaAckerman104
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I've written about the 104th trainee days. They are about the trainees having fun, and being goofy together; acting more their age.
1. Bunk Mates

Becoming very close to a bunk mate was not uncommon among the trainee corps, after all the two people shared a bunk, and knew the other rather well. For example, Jean and Marco shared a bunk. Marco knew that Jean tended to snuggle with what-or who-ever was closest to him. Marco didn't mind being snuggled with him in the middle of the night. Both felt this made them like brothers and strengthened their trust in one another. Eren and Armin were bunk mates, already best friends and like brothers. Eren knew Armin like his space on a normal night, and liked to get closer whenever he had a nightmare. Eren was the same way. Reiner and Bertholdt shared a bunk, both liking to curl up with each other every night, having grown up together and the closest thing to a brother the other had. Connie had no one in his bunk, being the lucky one. Thomas had actually won the drawing of the straw. Connie's old bunk mate had complained the next morning, saying he was bruised and battered from Connie's night acrobatics. Thomas had agreed to switch.

* * *

><p>In the girl's barracks, none of the girls were lucky enough to get their own and each one of them had a bunk mate. Ymir and Christa shared a bunk, both liking to cuddle her bunk mate in her sleep. Annie and Mina shared a bunk, Mina giving Annie her space, and Annie giving Mina her space. Sasha and Mikasa were bunk mates. Sasha liked to cuddle in her sleep, and was pleasantly surprised when she found out that Mikasa didn't mind being hugged in her sleep. The other girls in the barracks were surprised to find Mikasa's arm slung over Sasha's shoulders one morning. When asked about it, Sasha said she'd had a nightmare that night. She'd woken up Mikasa who attempted to comfort her before they fell asleep like that. No one mentioned it after that, fearing the wrath of Mikasa.<p>

* * *

><p>What none of the trainees knew was that Shadis enjoyed watching them sleep. It reminded him of his bunk mate from his trainee days and also of how close he was to his friends back then.<p> 


	2. Hair Styles

As trainees, Mina and Christa had a tradition. During any free time they happened to have, they both enjoyed sitting under a tree in the shade. Usually They gossiped and played with each others hair. Mikasa usually sat near them, missing the innocence she hadn't had since she was nine. Mina and Christa, being Mina and Christa, were not content to have her sit off to the side and listen. It took weeks, but finally she started coming into their circle. Both girls loved Mikasa's straight black hair and often commented that it reminded them of black silk. Even though Mikasa never did their hair, they were happy to do her hair and chat.

"I think it's good for Mina and Christa to talk and treat Mikasa like a girl more than we do." Armin smiled at his childhood friend who didn't notice his smile.

"It also keeps Mikasa away from me." Eren looked a bit relieved.

"And it keeps Jean amused, getting to watch Mikasa." Connie said.

"No it doesn't, Connie!" Jean protested.

"Mmm-hmm." was the reply. Everyone knew of the crush Jean had on their Oriental comrade. Except that comrade herself.

* * *

><p>"It's because Mikasa has such agreeable hair." Sasha informed everyone, once the talk turned to everything Christa and Mina were able to do on Mikasa's hair. She was munching on a loaf of bread.<p>

"Braiding doesn't look that hard." Eren looked at them.

"Don't be fooled. It's actually very tricky." Sasha told him, finishing up the loaf.

"That's not true! Come here Sasha, and let me try it out."

"Absolutely not! I don't want you or your hands anywhere near my hair!"

"Come here, Armin, I want to try something out on you!"

"What!?" was Armin's shocked reply as Eren sat behind him and grabbed his hair.

"How do I start it Sasha?"

"I'm not telling you since it's apparently so easy!" Eren stared at Armin's hair before starting how he thought a braid should be started.

Fifteen minutes later, Eren proclaimed he was done, and made Armin show off his handiwork to everyone. Armin begrudgingly showed them, and everyone burst out laughing. All Eren had succeeded in doing was something that vaguely resembled a rope and knotting Armin's hair.

* * *

><p>"What are you laughing about?" came Mina's sweet voice from near them.<p>

"Eren doesn't know how to braid!" Sasha gasped out through laughs.

"Oh. Would you like me to teach you?" Christa asked Eren. Eren nodded. The two of them sat down with Armin and Christa un-knotted the soft blond hair of the boy. She explained how to do it the whole time. Christa showed Eren how to properly braid, once Armin's hair wasn't a knotted mess.

* * *

><p>AN: R&R is very much loved! Thanks for reading!


	3. Sew

At first it started out with Mikasa and Marco going off by themselves, when she wasn't with Mina and Christa, in their free time. Marco liked to knit, and Mikasa usually sewed (mostly ripped garments of Eren's) and would sometimes embroider. Next it was Connie wondering what they went off to do. He laughed at them (mostly at Marco for fear of Mikasa) for a solid five minutes before solemnly asking Marco to teach him how to knit. Marco accepted, and they both learned how bad of a knitter Connie was. Sasha was next, wandering over for food. She laughed at the boys knitting before asking Mikasa to teach her how to sew. Sasha was surprisingly quick in learning it (especially after Mikasa stabbed her with the sewing needles a couple of times). Christa came over next, prepared to start sewing. She was accepted into the group and started to sew a bunch of colorful patches together. No one in the group was sure what she was working on, and she would usually smile at anyone guessing, (most guesses were a quilt for Ymir),before continuing to work on it.

* * *

><p>Eren and Armin came next. Eren asked Marco how to knit, while Armin preferred to learn to sew with Mikasa. Jean came later that night after following the people. He joined it after seeing Mikasa there, sewing. It took a while for him to learn (with plenty of stab marks from a combination of sewing needles and Mikasa) even he learned eventually. Reiner and Bertholdt came together, Reiner knitting, and Bertholdt sewing. Ymir joined the second she saw Christa enjoying herself there, and was quickly taught to sew by Christa. Annie was one of the last people to join, and usually chose to sew instead of knitting.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadis was looking for the trainees. It had been a week since everyone there had joined the sewing and knitting circle, and he wondered where they all went after training. Searching the grounds, he finally found them. They were all in a circle, sewing or knitting, and chatting. The chatter fell silent when they saw him. He said nothing, laughing at them the whole time he was leaving. He should've been happy about all the nonexistent requests for garments to be sewn after the circle was started up. The only fact that he often wondered about was how they found sewing needles, knitting needles, yarn, and thread for their circle.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: R&R is appreciated! The next one will be about the morning habits of the trainees. Thanks for reading!


	4. Mornings

Mornings was not the favorite time of the trainees. Most of the girls hated how they were only allowed showers in the evening, and often complained about it. Some girls (Ymir and Mikasa) merely shrugged them off, and started to get ready. Other girls (Mina and Christa) whined about it all the way down to the dining hall for breakfast. Other than that, the girl's side was usually quiet in the morning. The only actual talking heard was 'pass me my brush', 'hand me my shirt', or 'yeah, go ahead think you're all funny by sewing my bra together'. Although the last one had only been heard once, it had actually happened. Ymir had found it absolutely hilarious; Sasha did not as she ripped out someone's stitching. The girls all slipped into their uniforms, most grumbling at how tight the gear straps had to be at this early in the morning, brushing their hair, and sliding on boots (some also grumbled at the boots).

* * *

><p>The boys were a completely different story. It wasn't unusual for them to wake up and have someone pranked (more often than not it was Jean to Eren and vice versa). Connie was also someone who was a culprit in pranking other people. The boys had agreed that the favorite prank done to anyone was the one done to Jean by Eren. He had somehow managed to get his hands on superglue and a horse mask. Needless to say, Jean had spent three whole days with a horse mask glued to his face. None of them really cared about not being allowed to shower in the morning. Not one single word was said in the morning between them. They pulled on uniforms, grunting at the tightness of the straps, and put on the boots before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Breakfast was not nearly as loud as lunch. Usually, by lunch, everyone was more awake after the training and talked a lot more. But at breakfast, it was still pretty early for most people, and they all munched on the bread. Only a couple people were awake enough to hold small conversations. '...and then Ymir bursts out laughing after I ask, and she pulls my bra out from under her pillow! I snatch it from her, and when I go to put it on, I learn that one half of it was sewn to the other half, and there's no way for it to work like that! She's still laughing at me as I rip out her, I think it was hers, stitching and put it on! Can you believe her?' was one conversation that Sasha rambled to Connie one morning. He had merely grunted replies, also still sleepy. Once the trainees left the dining hall, they lined up for training.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: R&R is loved! If there's any prompt ideas, just shoot me a message or comment, and I'll see if I can make it happen! The next one will be about what happens in the evening for the trainees. Thanks for reading!


	5. Evenings

The evenings of the trainees were much different than their mornings. By the time it they were done with that day's training, most of them were exhausted. Most of the girls (Mina and Christa) rejoiced at the ability to go take a shower, while some others (Ymir and Mikasa) brushed it off like they had that morning. After showering, the girls went back to their barracks, smelling as girls should. Not like they did during training. Everyone went to the sewing and knitting circle before going in to get ready for bed. Pajamas were changed into, boots lined neatly by their small footlocker containing their clothes, and girls climbed into their bunks with their bunk mates (not to mention that bras were carefully hidden where no one but the hider could find).

* * *

><p>For the boys, the routine was the same until after the sewing and knitting circle. They trudged back to their barracks, having already showered, and changed into pajamas. Unlike the girls, who made an effort to keep their barracks clean, most (everyone but Marco, Armin, and Bertholdt) of them didn't care for cleanliness. Clothes and other assorted objects were scattered everywhere. The boys shoved things out of the way as they crawled into their bunks with their bunk mates.<p>

* * *

><p>AN:I got this one done quickly, so I've decided to post it a couple days early and thanks to everyone for reading this! R&R is loved from anyone. The next one will be about the academics required during the training. See you later!


	6. Academics (Part One)

Shadis was lecturing them about strategy his back to the class. Most of the trainees were writing down the notes from the board. The others who weren't writing notes were mostly quietly goofing off. Sasha and Connie were doodling on their papers. Armin was writing notes and trying to get Eren to pay attention. Jean was paying less attention that Eren was, and was staring at the back of Mikasa's head. She was taking notes, unaware of Jean.

"Dismissed, maggots!" Shadis slammed down the chalk, jolting everybody more awake than they had been two minutes ago. The class all got up and left.

* * *

><p>Jean came up with a new plan to get Mikasa later that night at dinner, and told Connie.<p>

"It's foolproof." he was telling Connie.

"What happens if she says no?" Connie inquired.

"She won't say no. It's foolproof."

"Don't you think she'll think lower of you because you didn't take any notes?"

"Connie, don't go analyzing my plan."

"What-"

"Just nod and agree with it, Connie."

His plan took place later that evening.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikasa, may I borrow your notes from class today?" Jean asked, setting down the pants he was sewing. She stared at him for a while, before getting up. Mikasa was gone for five minutes, coming back with her notebook.<p>

"Thanks, Mikasa! These notes will most definitely help me! It'll prove I can do better than Jaeger!" Mikasa's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, help me do better in class." he quickly corrected, as she went back to her sewing. Jean quickly retreated back to sitting next to Connie and Sasha.

"See? It was foolproof." Jean opened her notebook. Connie burst out laughing after looking at the contents.

"Most definitely foolproof Jean! Maybe not your plan, but her notebook's foolproof from having any idiots read it!"

"You can't read it either!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm not trying to just to win her over!"

"Shut up Connie." Jean looked down at her notebook again. She hadn't written any letters on the pages; instead they were full of characters that made no sense to him.

"Mikasa, how am I supposed to read this?" he asked, holding up her notebook. Mikasa made no move to answer. Eren plopped down next to Jean, looking over his shoulder. He laughed at him too.

"You asked Mikasa for her notebook and can't read it, didn't you?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Jaeger!"

"Horseface."

"What language is this anyway?"

"Japanese, I think." Armin answered, sitting down holding his own notebook.

"How do you know that?"

"Hey Mikasa, you wrote your notes in Japanese today right?" Armin asked, looking at his friend. She nodded.

"Anyway, I brought my notes to help you, since you said you wanted to do better in class." Mikasa took her notebook back, leaving a little earlier than before.

"That's all right Armin. You don't have to help me."

"I really don't mind Jean. Today we learned how to do a coordinated strike today." Jean sat there listening to Armin explain how a couple people get in front of the Titan before people would get behind and strike-actually he really didn't care. Instead of listening to Armin, Jean tuned him out like he had Shadis sighing in defeat. He figured he would just have Armin explain it again when it came nearer to graduation.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Cheesecake Owl for this prompt! I don't really know any military tactics, so I just wrote it based on Titan killings in the manga/anime. Academics will have a part two from Shadis's perspective next chapter. Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	7. Academics (Part Two)

Shadis was not happy. He had to teach the trainees strategy, focusing on a coordinated strike, and almost everyone wasn't paying attention. He could see Blouse and Springer drawing instead of taking notes. Arlert was taking notes and trying to get Jaeger to pay attention. Jaeger was glaring at Kirstein; who was gazing at the back of Ackerman's head. She was taking notes like Arlert, unaware of Kirstein.

* * *

><p>"This strategy works best on a single Titan. At least three of the squad will get in front of the Titan to distract it." he was lecturing them, pressing the chalk down hard the board. It squeaked down the board. He turned back to the class, observing Braun muttering to Hoover; trying to take notes. Lenz was staring at the board next to Maxwell* was clearly showing boredom on her face. She also showed that she was not paying attention. Bott was taking notes next to Kirstein. He was still gazing at Ackerman.<p>

"Dismissed, maggots!" he slammed the chalk down, jolting almost everyone awake.

* * *

><p>Shadis could see the trainees ridiculous sewing and knitting circle from the window of his quarters. He thought it was a bit ridiculous for soldiers to be sewing every night, but they continued to do it every single night. Kirstein received a notebook from Ackerman and then scrambled back to Blouse and Springer. Shadis wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he did know that he would need a better plan to win over any girl.<p>

* * *

><p>*Maxwell is Ymir. She doesn't have a last name, so I gave her one. I gave her the last name of her English voice actress (according to Wikipedia, since I watch the subbed (Japanese) version of SnK and not the dubbed (English) one), the actress's name is Elizabeth Maxwell.<p>

A/N: I meant to write and upload this earlier on July twenty-ninth, but I went to the eye doctor that day. They dilated my eyes, making it pretty much impossible to see the screen of my laptop. And for the past two days, I had a weird kind of writer's block. I knew what I wanted this to be about, but I didn't know how I wanted to phrase the sentences. Enough excuses though. I hope this one was liked. The next chapter (next couple chapters maybe, I don't know, it's a possibility) will be about other things done during breaks. Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	8. Never Have I Ever

The girls sat in a circle on the floor of their barracks. Lights out had been an hour ago, but none of them could sleep.

"Does anybody have suggestions?" Mina whispered to them.

"For what?" Christa whispered back.

"To play a game!"

"Never Have I Ever?! That's a good one!" Sasha exclaimed jumping up. The other girls hissed at her to be quieter before she sat down.

"Go first then, Potato Girl." Ymir crossed her arms staring at the brunette.

"Okey dokey! Never have I ever, wanted to sneak to the kitchen and steal some food." Sasha was the only one to raise her hand.

"You do that anyway." Annie pointed out.

"Go next then."

"Never have I ever, wanted to seriously punch one of the boys for not understanding what it's like to be a girl." All of the hands went up.

"I'll go next! Never have I ever, wanted to grab my gear and have a lunch at the top of a tree with- someone." Ymir faltered at the end, about to say someone's name. Only Sasha's hand and hers went up.

"Never have I ever, wished our uniform pants were black or brown. Or just a dark color in general." Mina whispered. Everyone put their hands up.

"Never have I ever, wished Visitation Day was shorter." Christa, Mikasa, and Ymir all raised their hands to that.

"Never have I ever," Christa started, only to be cut off by someone throwing the door open.

Shadis stood in the doorway, yelling something about it being lights out and how they all needed to be in their bunks. None of them were actually sure what he said exactly, but there was something about running extra laps. That little phrase sent the entire barracks into a frantic scrambling motion for their bunks.

* * *

><p>AN: That's how my friends and I play that game and I'm not actually sure if we play it correctly... But anyway, I have no excuses for this being late (who am I kidding, I do. School is starting up again. Curse teachers and their summer homework!) Thanks to Cheesecake Owl for giving me another awesome prompt!

Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	9. Never Have I Ever: Boys Edition

"Hey Armin, remember that game we used to play as kids?" Eren asked excitedly.

"Which one?" his blond friend looks up at him in curiosity.

"Never Have I Ever! We used to have some wild times with that one."

"Yeah, I remember that one. That was a good idea to have, Eren!"

* * *

><p>In the end, all of the boys ended up in a circle in the middle of the floor.<p>

"Who wants to go first?" Connie asked, looking around.

"I will! Never have I ever," Eren paused for thought, "wanted to steal from Sasha's secret food supply just to see what happens." All of the people in the room put their hands up.

"I'll go next! Never have I ever, managed to slack off during hand-to-hand combat." Connie grinned. Jean glowered at him as he put his hand up. No one else put their hands up.

"Never have I ever wanted to do something really stupid in front of Shadis to see what happens." Bertholdt didn't sound like Bertholdt in that moment.

"Dude, I've never heard you say something like that ever before." Reiner said in disbelief as he put his hand up. "But, never have I ever, wanted to check out Christa just to see what Ymir would do."

"You do know what happens. Remember how Thomas spent as entire week in the infirmary because of it?" Marco reminded. No ones hands went up after that.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone ten minutes later except for Jean. "Never have I ever, wanted to run a lap everyday." he sounded incredibly bored as he said.<p>

"We do that every day." Eren glared at him.

"Who cares?"

"Just think up a better one!"

"Shut up Jaeger!"

"HORSEFACE!"

"JAEGER!"

"Whoa, calm down guys. If Jean thinks of a better one, then Eren has to calm down." Armin stepped in between them.

"Fine. Whatever." the two of them sat back down.

* * *

><p>"Never have I ever, wanted to-" Jean's never have I ever had all of the boys standing outside of the girl's cabins at three in the morning.<p>

"Are you guys sure we want to do this?" Marco whispered nervously.

"Positive."

"We do this quickly." Reiner stood at the door, door knob in his hand.

They were out of their cabin in five minutes flat, sprinting back to their cabins, arms full of things.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, summer is officially over tomorrow. This will be the last one of the summer. I hope everyone had a good summer! The boys edition was a a suggestion from a guest called Cyborg who left it in the comments. Thanks to whoever you are! Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	10. The Great Bra Incident

It was a usual morning for the boy's barracks. Quiet, with no noises coming from the girls. Just the way they liked it. Until one of them screamed. What she screamed wasn't understandable, but it was most definitely a scream. Most boys shrugged it off, dismissing it as a 'girl thing'.

The girls had been having a good morning. Until Mina screamed at the top of her lungs, "It's gone! It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Christa asked in concern.

"My bra! Someone stole my bra!"

"Maybe it just got misplaced during laundry day yesterday. Here, I've got an extra one." Christa opened her footlocker and dug through her clothes. Her face paled, and she looked at the others.

"What's wrong?" Sasha inquired, looking at Christa's pale face.

"Mine are gone too." At those words, all the girls more or less went running for their footlockers. The results all made them go as pale as Christa.

"What does it matter?" Ymir shrugged, shutting her footlocker, "just hold your arms close to your boobs when we're running."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have as much as we do." someone grumbled.

"What was that?!"

* * *

><p>Usually during breakfast, the boys could care more or less about the girls. During this particular breakfast, they noticed that all of the girls (except for Ymir) had a flush of red across their faces. They weren't entirely sure if Mikasa had it too, since her cheeks were covered with her scarf.<p>

"What's wrong?" Armin asked Christa.

"N-nothing. What ever gave you that idea?" she stuttered, not subtly crossing her arms in front of her chest. All the guys stared at her. Breakfast was over before any of them could press the girls further.

* * *

><p>Training was no better for any girl. Running was terrible, and even Ymir in the end had to admit running was quite painful bra-less.<p>

"What are we gonna do about tomorrow? It hurt a lot today." Mina moaned, looking at the others.

"Find our bras." Mikasa announced, standing up.

"How we gonna do that?"

"Interrogate the boys, search their barracks, and then kill whoever did it."

"Unless it's Eren or Armin."

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>The boys were having a peaceful evening. Until Mikasa kicked their door open.<p>

"What are you all doing here?" Connie asked, oh-so-innocent sounding.

"Where are our bras?" Sasha growled.

"What?" They all got to work searching the entire cabin. Finally they found them, hidden in their footlockers.

"What in the world possessed you two to do that?" Sasha glared at them; it was nowhere near as impressive as Mikasa's who stood glowering at them.

"It was a prank." Connie managed under Mikasa's intense glare. The screams of all the boys were heard for an hour after that. Even Mikasa allowed Eren and Armin to get two punches from Christa. She didn't, however, see the ones Ymir delivered behind her back. All of them showed up bruised and bloody the next day, leaving Shadis to wonder what they had been doing.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm... didn't I say the one before this one was the last one of the summer? Well, I lied. This will be the actual last one of this summer. It's my End of Summer gift to everyone who has given me such great support with this story! Thanks to everyone who has followed and or faved as well as everyone who has reviewed! Thank you all so much and if it weren't the first official school night and late, I'd name all of you, but it is. I promise I'll do it eventually when I have more time. But thanks to everyone who's done that (you all know who you are). For anybody out there who were wondering, running actually does hurt bra-less if there's enough boob to bounce up and down. And if anyone couldn't tell, this is the next morning after Never Have I Ever: Boy's Edition. Thanks for reading!

See you all later!


	11. Birthdays

"Where do people do that tradition?" Christa asked, looking at the people singing.

"The singing? I think they do that somewhere on the east side of Wall Rose. I can't remember where though." Armin tapped his chin in thought.

"Back home, in my village, we celebrate our birthdays as a village because we're so small. Everyone has fun and eats, well, ate plenty of food. But because Wall Maria was breached, there's not as much as food as there was." Connie sighed, looking down at his lunch.

"In Trost, we get to have a small party at home." Jean looked at the others.

"Ha! It's a lot more fun to have a birthday in Shingashina! We use flowers when we celebrate something! Much better than a little party at home, Horseface!" Eren shouted, standing up from the table.

"Not true, Jaeger! Flowers are for sissies!"

"You're calling Armin and Mikasa sissies then!?" that shut Jean up. He sat down, knowing Eren had won that one, especially after mentioning his beloved Mikasa.

"How did you celebrate, at home Marco?" Connie quickly asked, trying to defuse the tension from their table.

"A cake and a party. With small presents." Marco answered, smiling softly at that memory.

"Back home, we invited a couple kids over to play on our birthdays." Christa added, from her spot next to Ymir, "how about you, Ymir?"

"Nothin' special. A song, slightly special dinner." Ymir shrugged it off, more interested in her lunch at that moment.

"Anything special for you, Mikasa?" Jean asked.

"No." Mikasa answered, thinking of her special kimono that her mother had let her wear only on the most special of days including her birthday. But to say that, she'd have to explain what a kimono was.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! You should all give me a piece of your lunches because it's my birthday!" Sasha chirped, plopping down next to Connie.<p>

"How do you celebrate birthdays back home, Sasha?" Christa asked.

"A giant feast with a main course that the birthday child has to hunt once they get old enough!" she exclaimed, reaching for Connie's food.

The rest of their lunch was spent eating AKA scarfing all their food down before Sasha got to it. But now everyone knew how the others might prefer to celebrate their birthdays during training years. Except for what Sasha kept wanting them to do. No one was going to participate in her supposed birthday celebration back from her home. Connie caved in the end, giving her that last couple bites of his bread.

Sasha was ecstatic for that, and yelled at how someone celebrated her birthday properly with her.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN NEARLY TWO MONTHS! But anyway, yes, I'm not dead. I feel really bad for not updating in that long. But, as any IB high school student knows, the work never stops. So I've been doing my homework instead of updating. Yeah, I know. I hate it to. I'd much rather write stories for this instead of my homework. Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	12. Shoulder Wrestling

The trainees stood around, training over for the day. It was extremely boring having nothing to do. "I've got an idea! Remember the game we used to play as kids, Bertholdt?" Reiner announced, standing up.

Bertholdt grinned, the que for Reiner to continue on with what he was about to do.

"What are we doing, Reiner?" Armin asked.

The tall blonde merely grinned in response. "Shoulder wrestling! Choose a weapon!" Reiner scooped Mikasa up, and set her on his shoulders.

"Yes!" Eren quickly lifted Armin onto his shoulders.

"I call the giant!" Connie whooped, climbing onto Bertholdt's shoulders.

Mina climbed onto Annie's shoulders and Annie allowed her pigtailed friend to get comfortable.

Ymir made sure no one else got to Christa by setting the tiny blonde girl on top of her shoulder.

Sasha climbed on Jean before yelling, "Giddyup Horsey!" Jean neighed like a horse just for her. Eren sniggered a small ways away from them, and Jean pretended not to notice because Sasha was on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"All right! The rules of this game are simple!" Reiner stood proudly in front of them, Mikasa perched on his shoulders. "Everyone will try to knock the ones on the shoulders off. Every team will only be considered out if the person on the shoulders completely falls off. If both people go down, and then are able to get back up without the person on their shoulders falling off, then they are still considered in. Everyone good?" Nods spread through the group.<p>

"All right then! Everyone get ready, and...GO!"

Everyone charged each other. It was crazy, people trying to knock others off of shoulders. Christa and Ymir held on pretty long, most people scurrying away when they tried to approach Christa from the looks Ymir was giving them. In the end, it was Armin who accidentally managed to push Christa off when Connie and Bertholdt had come at him and Armin. Ymir took it pretty well, seeing how Armin was as gentle as Christa.

Armin and Eren were out when Mina and Annie came for them, Mina apologizing as she gently pushed him off. Mina and Annie were swiftly taken down by Reiner and Mikasa, the latter radiating an aura of a murderer.

Connie and Bertholdt were taken down by Sasha and Jean. The two of them put up a pretty good fight, but nothing stood in the way of Sasha shoving Connie off hard. The team fell over and would've managed to stay in, if it weren't for Bertholdt's tallness. Connie couldn't hold on being picked up over six feet into the air on shoulders and fell off, claiming defeat.

* * *

><p>The Sasha-Jean team and Reiner-Mikasa team were the last two teams still playing a couple minutes later. Neither of them could seem to shove the other off.<p>

"Fight Mikasa! If you don't fight, you can't win!" Eren was shouting at Mikasa. Connie attempted words of encouragement but was quickly shushed by Sasha.

Suddenly, Mikasa's usually expressionless eyes widened half a millimeter. Sasha looked to where she was looking. Reiner surged forward, and Mikasa succeeded in shoving Sasha off Jean's shoulders and onto the ground.

"And the winners of this round are the Reiner-Mikasa team!" Mina and Christa shouted together.

"Does anyone wish to go up against us?" Reiner shouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"No. We all know you would win again." Jean stated, just as the dinner bell rang.

"Dinner! We're not doing another round! It's dinner time!" Sasha screeched, running for the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Reiner refused to let Mikasa off his shoulders, so they could brag about their victory. She stayed there until the girls and boys separated to shower or the night and then go to bed.<p>

Reiner was proud of their victory and suggested it the next day to play again. Everyone agreed, and he snagged Mikasa again.

Needless to say, they won again that day.

* * *

><p>AN: I felt so bad about not updating for nearly two months that I wrote two chapters to post instead of one. I wrote two chapters for a friend of mine that really likes this story. She reads it as a guest, and kept asking when I was going to update again, so I wrote this one. Mostly just for her, because she's such a great friend. You know who you are, S. And know that this chapter was written especially for you! And I felt kinda bad for everyone else that reads this. I love everyone that supports this story! Without you guys, I probably would've stopped writing this long ago, and not be at twelve chapters already! Thank you everyone! Thanks so much for reading!

See all you awesome people that read, support, follow, favorite, and review next time!


	13. Snow

Snow.

That was the first thought that crossed all of the trainee's minds when they woke up in the morning. The weather had steadily gotten colder over the past couple months until they woke up to a fresh covering of snow.

"Why are you guys all standing around staring at it!?" Sasha yelled, running out from the dining hall, closely followed by Connie.

"Come on! Let's not let this snow go to waste!" he shouted at them.

* * *

><p>An hour later, all of the trainees were running around in the snow, laughing. Eren and Jean were trying to cause each other as much pain as possible with small amounts of snow (that gradually turned into five foot twenty pound balls of the fluffy stuff.)<p>

Mina and Annie were making small little things out of the snow which ranged from very vague snowmen to rather well done snow piles.

Christa and Ymir were laying in the snow, making snow angels. Christa had begged and eventually convinced Ymir to make them with her, and the brunette had finally given in. (Because she realized she really wanted to, she told people. Not because she wanted to make snow angels with her angel).

Reiner and Bertholdt were having a mock snowball fight with Sasha, Connie, and Mikasa. The latter wanting to join in was seen as strange when she's stepped up in the first place, but they allowed her to. It was finally agreed on that she would go against the four of them. Mikasa was also winning the snowball fight. Snowballs kept appearing from trees and hit all of them with deadly accuracy. They were impossible to dodge.

Armin and Marco stood off to the side, idly watching everything their friends were doing. They were making intricate snowflake designs out of snow and avoiding everyone else when they ran past them. It was quite peaceful to sit there in the powdery snow and make things that required brain power to create.

* * *

><p>Shadis had been fully expecting all of the trainees to be lined up, conducting themselves in an orderly manner when he showed up. He had not, however, expected them to be acting like complete children playing in the snow. They froze when they saw him walking up. Save for Braun who ran behind him. A snowball came from the trees and hit him squarely in the face. Shadis felt his eye twitch. "Your punishment!" he bellowed, and they all cringed, "is to continue on with this disorderly behavior in the snow until lights out tonight with two breaks for meals." he could see the confusion clearly written on their faces. Shadis turned on his heel to leave. "Oh, and Ackerman!" he could just barely see her pale skin moving through the branches of a tree as he turned back around. "Nice shot."<p>

Shadis left with that, and the fun in the snow continued. He went back to his office and observed them from the window. He remembered how much it was to play in the snow back when he was a trainee with his friends. He could see the others continuing on with their fun and Blaus, Springer, Braun, and Hoover running around crazily and snowballs coming from the trees with deadly (and quite scary) accuracy. Ackerman was not letting up on them at all. Just like his friend had done all those years ago.

* * *

><p>AN: I can't believe the last time I updated this was in September. It surprised me. I meant to write something for Halloween or Dia de los Muertos since I missed Halloween, and it comes after, but that didn't happen. And then since Thanksgiving is celebrated here in America, I meant to write something for that, but it didn't happen. But if I didn't write something for Christmas... _I have to write something for Christmas, _I told myself. So I have a lot of chapters that I'm working on. After this one, I've got ten other holiday/Christmas themed prompts that I've got planned (and about four of them have already been written). If you've got any Christmas- or holiday themed prompts or ideas just shoot me a message or comment. I'm sure you guys can think up some different ones than I have. Thanks, for reading!

See you later!


	14. Snowball Fight (Part One)

"Listen up! Stop what you're doing and come over here!" Sasha announced to everyone. They did as she had yelled at them.

"This better be good, Blaus. Me and my angel were making snow angels." Ymir put her arm around Christa's shoulders.

"See, that's just the thing. We're all doing our own thing. We need to do something together. Shadis gave us the day off from training to play in the snow."

"I agree. What do you have in mind, Sasha?" Connie asked, sounding like he was reading off of a script.

"A snowball fight. The 104th Trainee Corps are going to have a snowball fight. And not just any snowball fight. This will be the biggest snowball fight you will ever have in your entire life. It will have teams, massive forts, strategists, and two captains that will choose teams right now. Connie and I are team captains!" Sasha announced.

"Who picks first?" Connie asked.

"I do."

"Why you?"

"Ladies first. I choose...Mikasa!" the raven haired girl moved to stand next to Sasha.

"I choose Bertholdt." Connie replied. His new tall teammate moved to stand next to him.

"Uh...Reiner!" Reiner went to stand next to Sasha and Mikasa.

"Jean!" Connie swiftly chose.

"Eren!" Sasha yelled out, knowing Mikasa would never go full out on the other team if Eren was on it.

"Marco!" Connie said.

"Armin!" Even if Armin wasn't very, very good friends to Eren and Mikasa; he was also scarily smart and would prove to be a great strategist. Hopefully. But Sasha was sure that he would, after all, the smart ones always are, aren't they?

"Mina!"

"Christa!" Sasha chose wisely, knowing Connie wouldn't pick Ymir because she had Christa.

"Annie!"

"Ymir!" Sasha yelled out. They quickly chose their other team members, eventually resulting in even teams.

* * *

><p>"Alright, team! Here's the plan: Armin, you will be our strategist, and then everyone else will be in charge of bringing the others down! Armin, quickly think up a plan!"<p>

"Okay!" It took him about five minutes to come up with a solid strategy to take the other team out while the others quickly worked on building a snow fort and making snowballs.

"Team Springer! Marco! You are our strategist for our team! Make up a strong plan so we can take down the others. The rest of us, let's get to work building a snow fort and making snowballs!" Ten minutes later, team Springer was completely ready for the snowball fight.

* * *

><p>"READY!" Sasha yelled to the other team.<p>

"WE'RE READY TOO!" Connie yelled back.

"AND...GO!" Sasha screamed , and the snowball fight began.

* * *

><p>AN: Who do you think is going to win the snowball fight? Comment if you think you know. Team Sasha, or Team Springer? Or if they both won or lost. Maybe a tie happened? Part two to this snowball fight will be posted in a day or two depending on how much time I've got to finish it. It will be an epic snowball fight I promise you. I still want to hear your ideas on some holiday ideas or prompts, so make your guesses, and then throw out a prompt. I would really appreciate it if you all did. I really do try to write for all of the prompts I receive. In order to post all of the holiday chapters I want to post before Christmas, every chapter should be going up within two days of the last one. Although if it takes three days for a prompt to go up, then expect another one the following day. So, with that said, happy holidays and thanks for reading!

See you later!


	15. Snowball Fight (Part Two)

Things went crazy as soon as Sasha shouted 'go'.

As crazy as they can get for no one moving at all.

Snowballs flew from one snow fort to the other. "Take that, Team Springer! Team Sasha will destroy you!" Sasha yelled, hurling snow towards Connie's head.

Connie ducked, and his team retaliated and threw about twenty snowballs at Sasha. She ducked behind the snow fort.

"Armin! Is your plan ready to go?" Sasha whispered at Armin, not wanting the other team to hear them.

"Yes, we can start it at any time." Armin whispered back.

"Okay, good."

"Plan Trees is now in effect!" Armin informed the others. They made their way to start the plan.

* * *

><p>"Marco! Are we ready to start our plan?" Connie asked.<p>

"Yeah, it's all ready." Marco replied.

"Team Springer!" Connie shouted, throwing more snowballs at the other team.

"Start Plan Tunneling!"

* * *

><p>The two teams continued to throw snowballs at each other until Connie popped up out of the ground right in front of Christa. Christa shrieked and hit Connie in the head, <em>hard<em>. It only made him dazed until - _whack!_

"And that's for scaring my angel!" Ymir yelled at the unconscious Connie. She'd hit him over the head with a tree branch.

"Tie him up! He'll be our prisoner!" Sasha shouted. She looked up into the trees and could just barely see tiny drops of snow falling out of trees over top of them.

"Plan Trees is working right now!" Armin reported.

"Good! Keep making snowballs guys. We need to stall the other team until Mikasa and Reiner can finish the plan." Sasha told her team.

"What plan?" Mina asked, coming up from the ground in front of Eren. Eren grabbed her, and they tied Mina up too.

* * *

><p>Annie looked up at the other team. They were hanging something in the tree behind them. She looked closer at the tree. Sasha had climbed into the tree holding onto a very long piece of rope. She and Eren had then proceeded to tie something on the ground with the rope and then they lifted it up into the air before they secured it and ducked back down behind their fort. Annie squinted at the thing they'd left dangling in the tree for them to see. Wait, no, was that a person?<p>

"Sorry guys!" Mina called out to them. Team Sasha had left her hanging down from the tree. Her hands were tied behind her back, and there ropes around her shoulders and hips securing her in the tree. She was just dangling there, idly watching everything going on.

"I'm not tunneling over there." Annie informed her team.

"Why not? You're the smallest person over here now. You're the only one that can tunnel over there anymore." Jean told her.

"Mina is dangling from a tree branch, and Connie hasn't come back yet. I'm not going."

"It'll be okay. We'll just have to think of something new." Bertholdt cut in.

"Right." Marco agreed.

* * *

><p>Team Sasha was feeling like they had victory in the bag. Connie was still unconscious, and Mina was hanging from a tree, like a war prize. They all could see little pieces of snow falling off the trees above the other team's snow fort and knew exactly what stage they were at in their plan.<p>

Mikasa and Reiner jumping down from the trees up above them was unplanned. Reiner grinned at Team Springer while Mikasa merely looked at them.

"Have fun!" Reiner called as they both climbed back up into the trees and promptly proceeded to dump all of the snow in the trees on them, effectively burying the entire team.

"WE WON!" Sasha hollered at the other team, wondering if they could hear through all of the snow. "Tie Connie up to the tree." Her team members hefted up Connie and then wrapped ropes around the base of a tree and placed him in the ropes before tying them tightly to the trees. Mikasa and Reiner jumped down from the trees and landed in the snow fort.

"Don't count your luck just yet!" Jean yelled, and the entire team popped out from the snow underneath their feet. The other team shook the trees, burying Team Sasha. Just like they had done to Team Springer. They forgot one simple fact: they were standing in the midst of Team Sasha. The enormous pile of snow that came from the trees buried everyone.

Except Connie who was still tied up to the tree trunk, and Mina who was still dangling from the tree.

* * *

><p>Shadis stood in the lunchroom, observing how empty it was. "Where is the 104th?" he asked the other soldiers in the lunchroom.<p>

"We don't know sir." the soldiers in the lunchroom were also Shadis's subordinates. They had graduated from their training and stayed to help with training.

"Go find them." he ordered.

"Sir!" they exited the hall.

"Are you part of the 104th?" they asked the girl dangling from the tree, and the boy tied to it's trunk.

"Yeah." the boy answered.

"Where are the others?"

"They're this pile of snow." Mina gestured to the pile of snow with her feet.

"It's lunchtime, and Shadis is wondering where they are."

"Lunch!?" came from the snow pile.

"Yes?" Sasha burst out from the snow pile first. The others followed her. They untied Connie before heading off to the dining hall.

"Hey, guys? Are you going to let me down?" Mina called after them. They didn't hear her; the argument over who won too loud.

* * *

><p>They were all laughing about the snowball fight over lunch when Shadis walked in. Everyone froze and it feel silent as they looked at him. "Springer! Blaus!" he barked.<p>

"Yes, sir?" the two of them asked, jumping to their feet and saluting.

"Are you two forgetting something?" he asked.

"No, sir." Connie replied just as Sasha said, "I don't think so."

"Carolina is still outside dangling from a tree. Go let her down." he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they replied and left the dining hall. Shadis reached his office before they reached Mina. He would never admit it to them, but it was quite hilarious about how they'd just left her in the tree. She'd been wriggling and yelling for the past ten minutes. It was something Shadis knew his own friends would have done that to him and left him there all night. Springer and Blaus untied the knot from the tree branch. They accidentally let the rope slip from between their fingers and Carolina fell straight to the ground. The two of them fell out of the tree and the three of them hit the ground hard. A white cloud of snow momentarily blocked them from sight. They were covered in snow when they stood back up again. Shadis nearly cracked a smile at that.

* * *

><p>AN: I had a lot of fun writing that. I've never actually had a snowball fight, and that's what I would imagine it's like. This is the longest chapter so far at over 1,000 words. I feel very accomplished right now. Team Sasha and Team Springer tied (actually neither of them won, but neither of them decided to admit that, so they declared that they had tied.) Happy holidays and thanks for reading!

See you later!


	16. Christmas Decorations

A/N: The dates in this story do not follow up with the dates in reality.

* * *

><p>It was weeks before Christmas, and the training grounds were covered with a layer of powdery snow. That was about it for the holiday decorations. Most of the trainees sat around reminiscing about how back home would be all decorated up. Until one trainee had had enough of it. "I get it!" Ymir shouted one day, slamming her hands down on the dining table. "Shut up about how your home would be all decorated for the holidays! Stop whining. We're going to do something about it, because I'm sick and tired of you all complaining about it."<p>

"Ymir?" Christa asked.

"Listen up! We're going to split up into pairs and gather things so that we can decorate."

"Who's picking the pairs? You?" Connie asked.

"Yes, I am. Bertholdt and Marco are in charge of making everyone Christmas stockings. Use your skills, boys. Marco will knit them, and Bertholdt will sew everyone's names on them." Ymir looked around.

"Can Sasha and I be in charge of Christmas tree decorations?" Connie asked, raising his hand.

"Yes. Reiner and Mikasa will go and find us a good evergreen tree, cut it down, and bring it to the dining hall so we can all decorate it with whatever Sasha and Connie get for this tree."

"We'll do a great job!" Reiner proclaimed.

"I expect a good, tall tree, Braun. Use your shoulder wrestling skills to find a tall one. Put Mikasa on your shoulders like you demonstrated a couple weeks ago, and if the tree is a heck of a lot taller than you two like that, get that one." Ymir commanded.

"Mina, Annie, and Armin you three are in charge of taking care of the little details. Anything that needs some of this holiday spirit, you three will take care of. There shall be no part of this training ground that is not decorated for Christmas."

"Got it." Armin replied.

"Eren and Jean are in charge of keeping Shadis away from us while we decorate. Don't care what you do, just keep him away from us and don't kill yourselves in the process, and don't get killed by Shadis."

"What about you and Christa?" Eren asked.

"We're in charge of the lights." Ymir informed him.

* * *

><p>Everyone separated to go do the jobs Ymir assigned them. Reiner and Mikasa found the biggest tree available. Reiner dragged it back with Mikasa on top of his shoulders. It seemed he had refused to let her down. They helped decorate the grounds like that too.<p>

Marco and Bertholdt made lots and lots of stockings. Each and every trainee had one with their name on it.

Connie and Sasha found the absolute best decorations for everything else. Everything looked amazing once it had been decorated with what they had found. The tree especially. Ymir pretended she didn't see the mistletoe they hung just over the dining hall doorway. She'd have to bring Christa there in the middle of the night.

Mina, Annie, and Armin did a splendid job at making sure that the grounds were completely decorated for Christmas. They did their job perfectly.

Ymir and Christa captured lots of fireflies and put them in colored jars of various colors to make Christmas lights. They had lots of light strands and every possible place that could be decked out in lights was decked out in lights.

Jean and Eren had done some kind of job at keeping Shadis away. They only spent two days in the infirmary before they could come out and enjoy the Christmas decorations with everyone else.

The trainees all marveled at their decorating skills. Needless to say, no one ever complained about the lack of decorations again that Christmas.

* * *

><p>AN: My house is all decorated for Christmas so I thought that I should write the trainees decorating the base for Christmas. I've been having a lot of fun writing all of these holiday themed chapters, and I've got a lot more ideas for holidays chapters that I'm going to write and post. But with Christmas coming so soon, two chapters every four days won't exactly get all of what I want to write in. There is a big possibility that there may be more than one chapter published each day. Just saying. Don't expect anything because it's not set in stone, but do expect the unexpected. Happy holidays and thank you for reading.

See you later!


	17. Mistletoe

Three days ago, Sasha and Connie had hung mistletoe up in the doorway of the dining hall. It had caused hilarious things to happen since then. The first of which was the accident between Reiner and Bertholdt. They were standing in the doorway, brushing the snow off of their boots when Connie had nodded to the mistletoe above their heads. Bertholdt turned bright red and Reiner stared at Connie for a good two minutes before he turned to his childhood friend and cleared his throat. "Bertholdt, buddy, let's just get it over with." he told his friend, leaning closer to him.

"W-w-what are you doing, R-R-Reiner?" Bertholdt stuttered. Reiner leaned closer and quickly pecked the taller boy on the cheek, like a brother would do to a brother, before quickly moving away from the doorway. He nailed Connie in the balls as he passed by.

* * *

><p>Armin and Annie found themselves until the mistletoe one day by accident. "Armin! Take Annie's breath away under the mistletoe with a kiss. And then run for your life and hope she doesn't kill you!" Sasha sung.<p>

Armin and Annie turned to each other. Armin was already beet red and fiddling in place where he stood. "Let's just get this over with." Annie deadpanned.

"R-right." Armin agreed, still red. Annie grabbed his face and pulled his face closer. She gave him a kiss full on the lips. It lasted only a second and Armin turned even redder (if that was even possible). Then Annie stomped away from Armin, forming both of her hands into fists. She nailed both of Sasha's boobs with her two fists.

Marco and Mina fell victim to the mistletoe next. They had walked in and paused under it for a second too long before Sasha pointed out that they were standing under it. Both of them blushed and gave each other a small peck on the lips before rushing off to the lunch line.

Connie and Christa found themselves under the mistletoe next. "Get away from my angel!" Ymir shouted across the dining hall, stomping over to them. She punched Connie in the balls to get him to move from the doorway. She gathered Christa up in her arms and kissed Christa's left cheek, her right cheek, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. She set Christa down, and they both of them left Connie to roll around in pain outside.

Sasha and Connie were the next people to be caught under the mistletoe. Connie kissed Sasha's cheek and then ran off to go get lunch. It was the quickest anyone had ever been. And they were the two trouble makers that had hung the mistletoe.

* * *

><p>All of the trainees agreed that Shadis had the worst luck under the mistletoe. He was first caught under the mistletoe with Mikasa. "Sir, you are under the mistletoe!" Connie informed him, "you and Mikasa must kiss according to the tradition of the mistletoe!" Shadis looked like he was going to pop a vein. But he turned to Mikasa and grabbed her shoulders. He picked her up by her shoulders and kissed her like Ymir had done to Christa. Left cheek, right cheek, and then forehead. He set her down then and advanced to Connie. Shadis picked Connie up like he had that first day: by his head. No one else heard what Shadis growled to Connie, and Connie refused to repeat it, so they all just figured it was some sort of threat.<p>

The next time Shadis was caught under the mistletoe was easily the funnier of the two times. Eren and Jean had been under it first and stood there yelling at each other instead of pecking each other on the cheek. "Just get over it already!" Shadis roared at them, appearing out of nowhere. He picked both of them up by their jacket collars. "Kiss Jeager on the forehead, Kirstein!" he roared again, smashing Jean's face to Eren's face and then smashing Eren's face to Jean's forehead.

"You're under the mistletoe again, sir!" someone pointed out. Shadis froze.

"This is what real men do, Jeager, Kirstein!" he announced, lifting them up to his face and quickly pecking their foreheads. The whole dining hall was reduced to laughter. Shadis released the two of them and stomped off to his office, ready to burn the mistletoe in the dining hall.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm planning to post as many chapters today as I can possibly churn out tonight. It's Christmas Eve here, and I have a couple Christmas themed chapters that need to be posted before Christmas to Cerice Belle for suggesting I do mistletoe awkwardness as a chapter! And also to FlaretheVulpix who is the reason that Annie kissed Armin and also helped concrete the idea to have Ymir kiss Christa. I'll keep this author's note short, since I'll need to have something to write on all the other chapters (and because there's a whole bunch of other stuff I should really say tonight). Expect the unexpected, I said last chapter. You'll need to expect the unexpected tonight and tomorrow. Happy holidays and thanks for reading!

See you later!


	18. The Christmas Play No One Ever Speaks Of

Mina and Annie were not exactly known for their excellent ideas. Especially after the one Christmas they decided to put on a play.

At first, it seemed like a good idea. They were going to do the nativity scene for their play. The two of them had already chosen who was going to play who. Reiner was going to be Joseph, Mikasa was going to be Mary, and they'd borrowed a baby from the orphanage in the town a fifteen minute walk away from their camp. Sasha, Connie, and Ymir were going to be the three wise men. Christa was going to be the angel and Armin was going to be the little drummer boy. Annie, Jean, and Eren were going to be the three shepherds. Mina and Marco were going to be the inn keeper and his wife, and Bertholdt was going to be King Harrod.

They rehearsed whenever they could, even choosing to rehearse instead of doing their sewing and knitting circle.

* * *

><p>Finally, the night came. All of their trainers were invited to come out and watch the play. It started out with the three wise men and King Harrod. The wise men told the king that they were going to see a baby and then King Harrod let them go and then that scene ended. Mikasa and Reiner were walking on next. Mikasa had a fake baby belly and tightly clutched Reiner's arm.<p>

"We must hurry." she deadpanned to Reiner, "I can feel the baby coming." Reiner practically dragged her to the 'inn'. Mina and Marco had to tell them that there was no room and then tell them about a stable where they could stay.

Mikasa and Reiner then had to go to the stable where Christa was keeping the baby quiet. Mikasa had to pretend to give birth and Reiner had to pull the live baby out from between her legs.

Christa would come down at that moment, suspended from the tree above head by their gear. The wise men would show up, then the shepherds, and finally the little drummer boy.

At least, that was how it was supposed to go.

* * *

><p>They don't ever speak of that Christmas play anymore, the aftermath of it too terrible to speak of.<p>

Sasha, Ymir, and Connie were never allowed to borrow babies anymore from the orphanage.

Shadis ended up taking all of the spectators to the bar with an unlimited tab, and then making all of the guilty trainees run for hours. The spectators never want to remember that night at all.

The trainees were never allowed to put on another Christmas play again.

After that, any idea that Mina and Annie is swiftly ignored and labeled as 'terrible'. They never really were good at coming up with ideas to start with.

* * *

><p>AN: this one didn't come out as well as I would've hoped. I think it's just too rushed. Anyways, continue to expect the unexpected for tomorrow. This will be the last one for Christmas Eve. Don't have much to say other than good night. The next chapter will be higher in quality. On par with the other chapters. Happy holidays and thanks for reading!

See you later!


	19. Accents

When the trainees first met each other, one of the first things they noticed about each other was the fact that they all talked funny. Armin informed all of them that they had all began to pick up on all the different accents people had.

* * *

><p>Sasha was first. Armin listened intently to Sasha's accent. It was particularly heavy and strange to his ears. He took out his small book and started writing down words that her accent affected to his ears. If she noticed him, Sasha said nothing about it, electing to continue to babble on.<p>

Reiner came next. His accent was very bold and loud. Very different to Armin's own accent. There were lots of words that his accent affected. To Armin's ears at least. Sasha took up one page of his book, and Reiner took up four. Bertholdt was going to be the next victim- subject. He definitely meant to say subject.

Bertholdt had a much softer version of Reiner's accent. It didn't even take up half a page of Armin's book. Or, rather, it couldn't even take up more than that. Bertholdt had asked what Armin was doing half-way through. Armin had explained, and Bertholdt got embarrassed, and asked him to stop. Annie was next.

Annie had a very odd accent. It was loud like Reiner's, or soft, but was somewhere in the middle. She took up a page and a half with the words that sounded strange to his ears. She had been strangely cooperative when he'd asked her to say different words for him. He decided he liked her accent.

Ymir was quite difficult to collect data on. To hear her talk a lot, he had to be near her when she was privately talking to Christa. Which was not an easy task to do. He'd gotten a considerable amount of data on her when Ymir found him out and decided to chase him. All Armin ever says of that incident is that he was glad he was wearing his gear, and she wasn't.

Christa wasn't hard to get data on at all. She was the easiest one of his victims to collect from. Wait, Armin didn't say victim. He definitely said subject. (He is definitely going to need you all to have your ears checked. You all might have problems if you keep hearing victim when he says subject.) Her information only took up about three-quarters of a page. She readily held a conversation with him, allowing him to write down everything that sounded strange to him.

Mina was the next victim.

No, she was the next subject. Get your hearing checked already, guys. Mina was also pretty easy to collect data on. Her accent was quite soft and was one of the ones Armin actually cared to hear. She held a conversation with him for hours, allowing Armin to write two whole pages of words on her.

All of the information gained about Connie happened in the dining hall just like Sasha. Connie spoke fast, resulting in Armin only collecting about a quarter page on him. His accent was light and fast with barely any words that sounded strange to Armin. Onto the next victim. (I believe we've already been over this. You all need new ears or something if this is going to continue.)

Jean had an accent that was slightly similar to Christa and Mina's. It wasn't the softest of accents, and yet, it wasn't the thickest of accents. It sounded a little bit strange to hear an accent like that come from the mouth of the trainee dubbed 'Horseface'. Jean got a page and a half on his accent. Onto the next subject. (There. Have you guys all gotten your ears checked? Good. You heard subject this time instead of victim.).

Eren was one Armin really didn't need to do. The two of them had grown up in the same place, and therefore had the exact same accent. He didn't even write anything down in his book for Eren other than Eren's name at the top of a new sheet. One more to go.

Mikasa had probably the most foreign accent out of all the other trainees to Armin. He had gotten used to it ever since they'd been kids, but he'd never heard anyone else speak with the accent she had. Mikasa took up five whole pages in his book. He knew she spoke a language that had long been forgotten to everyone else in the walls, and he thought that was maybe why she had the accent she did. She had a tendency to mispronounce words, especially if they had an 'l' in them. She also said names differently. For example, most people said Armin Arlert, but she said Arumin Arureruto which was a little bit off from his actual name. She also sometimes added extra letters to words, making them sound extremely different to his ears. (See his name example above.) All in all, Armin decided he liked her accent the best.

* * *

><p>AN: So... Yeah, I'm not dead. I know I said expect the unexpected all the way back on Christmas Eve, but, uh, yeah. That was definitely unexpected wasn't it? Actually, I was really stoked and excited to post my Christmas chapters that I wrote, but then I logged on Christmas day, and found out that they all got deleted. _All of them. _Same with my New Year's chapters. So if anyone wants to read what I have for Christmas or New Years, (because I re-wrote the chapters, but not in time for them to still be relevant to the dates in reality), just shoot me a message. It would be much easier for both of us if you could PM me because that most likely means you've got an account here, and we can set up a DocX connection for me to send them to you. So that's that.

For the accents, I'll list what they all have, to make it less confusing. Sasha has a Scottish accent, Reiner and Bertholdt have Australian accents, Annie has an Irish accent, Ymir has a Liverpool English accent, Christa has a London English accent, Mina has a Surrey English accent, Connie has a Wales accent, Jean has a Norfolk English accent, Eren and Armin have American accents, and Mikasa has a Japanese English accent. The type of accent one would get from having Japanese as a first language, and then speaking English basically. Look it up on YouTube if you want to hear it.

And that was not Mikasa/Armin at the ending. Mikasa just has the longest little section in this chapter because it's her birthday today! February 10 is Mikasa's birthday. Happy birthday Mikasa! (If you can't tell, she's my favorite character.) That's why this chapter is going up today, because it's February 10 where I live. I wanted to do a birthday themed chapter for her, but I already did a birthday themed chapter, so I couldn't do that again. Thanks for reading!

See you later!


	20. Valentine's Day: The Aftermath

"How did you not know those chocolates had beer in them!?"

And with that, it could be said that the day after Valentine's Day was a normal day for the trainees. Or not. It depends on who you talk to.

Valentine's Day had started out pretty normal. Franz had given Hanna chocolate which was to be expected. What was not expected, however, was the chocolates Sasha and Connie had given out. It had been after dinner that night right after Jean had given Mikasa a huge box of chocolates and a rose (which everyone had seen coming). He had then promptly sat back down to his sewing.

Connie and Sasha had then promptly stood up and started distributing giant boxes of chocolates to everyone. "Don't worry, if you run out of chocolates, we've got plenty more." Sasha reassured someone. No one could remember who she was talking to.

"Baldie. Potato Girl. Why are you two giving out chocolates?" Ymir asked, pulling Christa closer to her, and farther away from the box of chocolates.

"Because it's Valentine's Day and we thought we'd be nice." Connie shrugged, "and it's shaved off. I'm not bald."

"That was one time, Ymir. Just eat your chocolates." Sasha muttered, shoving a box towards Ymir and Christa. Ymir glared at them before picking up the box and starting to eat some before allowing Christa to have any.

"Should I be scared or glad about these?" Jean asked, shaking his.

"You should be ecstatic. You would not believe what Sasha and I went through to get this many." Connie corrected, starting to eat some.

The trainees started to eat the chocolates. No one knew what would ensue.

* * *

><p>Correction: no one properly remembers what ensued.<p>

* * *

><p>People remember some of the more notable details, but not the entire night. Everyone remembers eating enough chocolates to get sick for about an hour, but no one remembers actually getting sick from the chocolates themselves.<p>

The trainees remember Reiner climbing onto the roof and then promptly falling off of it onto his head. He was unconscious for five minutes mumbling something about being the Armored Titan the whole time. People sympathized with him, thinking they'd want to be the Armored Titan after falling as hard as he did.

They remember Annie doing a keg stand. No one quite remembers how they got a keg in the first place though. (Well, not entirely. If the training session Shadis puts them through later that day is any indication, they all know _exactly_ where the keg came from.)

They remember Marco attempting to breathe fire. He set three of the training courses on fire, burned down a quarter of the forest, and scorched the rest of it. How he remained unburned, while the trees (and other trainees) didn't, no one knows.

They all remember Bertholdt deciding that he no longer needed to bend down everywhere he went. Resulting in him grabbing his swords and cutting the door frames so that he could comfortably walk through them without needing to bend down.

They all remember Jean deciding that he needed to paint the ceiling of the dining hall for some strange reason. Four hours and gallons of stolen paint from Trost later, he deemed the dining hall ceiling to be painted perfectly. In neon pink paint. He even signed it, 'Horseface'.

Everyone remembers Eren deciding that normal sparring was for sissies, and promptly shifting into a Titan. Everyone writes that off as just a hallucination of how drunk they were that night. Humans can't become Titans, that ridiculous...right?

And of course, he needed a sparring partner. Ymir decided that she was just perfect to do that. She shifted into a Titan too. Everyone writes that off as bogus. Another hallucination. Both parties promptly deny that they can turn into Titans. It is ridiculous both of them say.

Everyone remembers Christa deciding that she needs a tattoo later that night. No one remembers what happened after that proclamation, but they all remember waking up the next morning in a panic. Christa had lost her shirt sometime that night, and they woke up to see her in nothing but her pants and her bra. With a giant tattoo across her boobs depicting the hallucinated Titan fight Ymir and Eren had. They all breathed a little better when they realized it was just drawn on in marker. (Christa doesn't tell them about the image on her upper inner thigh of the Survey Corps Wings of Freedom that won't go away or fade no matter how she cleans it.)

* * *

><p>Everyone remembers Sasha deciding that she needed to go for a swim in the lake. But she had to dive from a tree that Marco had scorched earlier first. She dove off of it fully clothed and straight into the lake. She came out of the lake sopping wet but perfectly fine. Then decided to keep doing that for another hour.<p>

Everyone also remembers Connie walking around the training grounds stark naked for hours. The details of why he decided to do it always end with the trainees arguing it but it is an undisputed fact that he did, in fact, walk around the grounds naked for hours. His face goes bright red any time it gets brought up.

Everyone also remembers Armin walking around the grounds dressed as a potted plant and telling anyone who asked him what he was doing that it was just a drunken hallucination and to forget about it. The potted plant costume has mysteriously disappeared the next morning as far as they know (he doesn't tell anyone that he hid it in a hollowed out tree he had found weeks ago, falling out of the sky during training for their gear. It might come in handy he plans).

Everyone (mostly the guys) remember Mikasa deciding that she was a stripper. She gave a show for everyone present in the dining hall. Jean wakes up the next morning in a puddle of his own blood the next morning, not far from the pole miraculously produced for Mikasa's stripper act. There's a whole bunch of lingerie scattered around the pole from when, Marco claims, Mikasa got tired of the set she was wearing and changed a couple of times. Of course, all the boys claim that they had probably just made up the whole stripper act in their drunken haze, but it's no secret about how all of them are a lot poorer than they were when the night began (and how Mikasa is a lot richer than any of the other girls claim she had been beforehand).

No one knows why Shadis didn't get onto them that night about their behavior (well, actually, they do know why. If the monthly pay check written out to a Keith Shadis that had been neatly tucked between Mikasa's boobs the next morning was any indication.)

* * *

><p>All of them had woken up scattered around various places in the dining hall, all with hangovers. Reiner woke up near a window with a giant bump on his head, with Annie's head in his lap. Bertholdt woke up on top of a table sleeping in Marco's lap. Jean woke up in a puddle of his own blood the next morning, not far from the pole miraculously produced for Mikasa's stripper act. Eren wakes up cuddling Armin in a dark corner of the dining hall. Sasha woke up completely soaked, curled up next to Connie who had miraculously redressed himself someone over the course of the night. Christa woke up wearing nothing but her uniforms pants and bra. A pink lacy push-up one that left her absolutely mortified for the next couple of days with her various tattoos. Not far from Christa lay Ymir, looking like nothing had gone wrong that night. Mikasa woke up wearing nothing, at all, but Shadis's jacket (that he promptly takes back and makes all of them except for her run laps for it). She's a given a sheet to wrap in after he takes it back, lest he want her to be completely stark naked while all of them are sober with nasty hangovers.<p>

"How did you not know those chocolates had beer in them!?" Jean yells at Sasha that night after all the training is over for the day and they've all promised not to talk about what took place that night.

"I thought the picture of the bottle of beer on them was just for decoration." Sasha replies, "and besides, you all were stupid enough to eat them, and get drunk off of them."

* * *

><p>AN: So, I hope you all enjoyed that one. I made myself laugh at some of the things I had them do while they were drunk. The reasoning behind this chapter is that I was going to write and post one on Valentine's Day about the trainees giving each other gifts and sweet mushy stuff like that. But then I noticed how many people wrote about stuff like that. Don't get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoyed some of the fics like that, that came out this year, but I wanted to be different (and I was super busy on Valentine's Day, but let's not talk about that). Anyways, I know for a fact that chocolates filled with alcohol are an actual thing because someone gave my mom some for Valentine's Day and she wouldn't let me have any. That got me thinking about what would happen to the trainees if they got some, and then ate enough to get drunk off of them. And this chapter is officially the longest one so far with 1,671 words, beating out the 1,240 words of Snowball Fight: Part 2. So, yeah, that's where this chapter come from. Happy belated Valentine's Day and thanks for reading!

See you later!


	21. April Fool's Day

"Sasha- we probably shouldn't be doing this." Connie nervously whispered.

"Stop worrying Connie. It's fine. Everybody loves pranks on April Fool's Day!" Sasha exclaimed back.

"Sasha-"

"Shh! The first person's coming."

Jean and Marco walked out of their barracks together, ready to head to the dining hall for breakfast. They didn't notice Sasha and Connie standing off to the side, intensely looking at them. They walked under a tree, not noticing the large bucket above them. Jean tripped over a piece of string. Marco caught him.

"Are you okay, Jean?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just don't know how that happ-"a large bucket of glue dumped on them, followed by a bucket of hay. They were both covered in glue and hay.

Both boys tensed up and looked around for whoever had done it.

"I'm going to kill you, Sasha and Connie!" Jean exploded. The two pranksters ran off towards their next pranking location.

* * *

><p>"Sasha- you saw how Jean reacted, I don't think this is a good idea." Connie whispered, while the two of them watched their next pranking location.<p>

"Connie- shh!" Sasha hissed, going quiet just as Christa and Ymir walked just outside of the dining hall.

Christa was the one to trip over the string this time. Ymir caught her just as the glue was dumped onto them. Christa shrieked and Ymir let out some very colorful swear words. Sasha giggled, thinking about what their reactions would be when the next bucket dumped onto them.

Ymir swore more colorful when the large bucket of white feathers fluttered to stick to their glue coated bodies. Christa screamed like she was getting murdered by an ax murderer. Connie and Sasha both burst out laughing.

"SASHA! CONNIE!" Ymir roared. They ran for their next spot.

* * *

><p>Eren and Armin were the next victims. They were walking just outside of the dining hall, talking about whatever they talked about when Eren tripped over the string. Armin wasn't fast enough to catch him, and only managed to make himself fall just as the bucket of glue was dumped on them. Armin screamed, sounding like Christa. The bucket of sand dropped next, and the two of them got coated in sand like some sort of sand monster. Eren raged like Jean, promising to get Sasha and Connie.<p>

Annie and Mina were walking out of the dining hall when Mina tripped over the string. Glue dumped on them followed closely by cotton balls. Mina and Annie stayed completely silent, as they let the glue dry. Then Annie began to run. Sasha and Connie started to run as well. It took Mina and the fact that Annie didn't want anyone else to see how she looked covered in dry glue and cotton balls.

* * *

><p>Reiner and Bertholdt were walking out by the tree by their barracks when Reiner accidently kicked the string. He didn't trip, but still jumped nearly ten feet in the air when the glue hit him. Bertholdt was much more calm about it. But he still fliched hard when the bucket full of girl's panties, that Sasha had been pinching from all the other girls, dumped on them. She had made sure only to get the most embarrassing panties from the other girls. The pink, lacy ones, the ones with characters on them (in Mikasa's case); the little skimpy ones no one would admit that they had.<p>

"Sasha. Connie. We're coming for you. Be prepared." Reiner growled, once everything was done being dropped onto the two of them. Sasha and Connie were laughing way too hard to care. The two of them looked ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Mikasa had the worst luck with all of the buckets that the two of them had placed throughout the training grounds. She was first doused with water, and then with honey, then with glue and leftover feathers from Christa and Ymir, then with tree sap, and then assorted types of powders. Sasha and Connie ran for their lives after that.<p>

Mikasa caught up to them, and then hissed threats and curses at them in a language none of them understood.

* * *

><p>"Assemble!" someone shouted, before anyone could clean themselves up.<p>

"What in the world happened to you all?" Shadis barked at them.

"April Fool's Day pranks, sir." Bertholdt answered.

"Braus! Springer! I would punish you for disorderly conduct, but it looks like your fellow trainees have something else in mind for your punishment. Everyone else, that aren't two pranking idiots, when you;ve finished punishing the two idiots, make sure to clean yourselves up." Shadis turned to leave, but then something crossed his mind, "Braun, Hoover, make sure to give the girls back their panties when you're all clean." He turned on his heel and left them all alone.

He left Sasha and Connie alone to the mercy of the others, specifically.

* * *

><p>AN: HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY! I love this day so much. Obviously, the inspiration for this chapter came from the fact that today, right now for me at least, is April Fool's Day. This one was a fun one. I don't have much more to say, so I'll say goodnight. Thanks for reading!

See you later!


End file.
